


Надо закрывать двери

by Djei_Dark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Этот день был таким же, как все остальные. За окном стояла солнечная погода, а Озпин сидел за свои столом и просматривал новости. Недавно в его кабинет вошла Глинда, встала у окна и уже некоторое время молча разглядывала открывшийся из него вид.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Kudos: 2





	Надо закрывать двери

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для флешмоба в ВК

Этот день был таким же, как все остальные. За окном стояла солнечная погода, а Озпин сидел за своим столом и просматривал новости. Недавно в его кабинет вошла Глинда, встала у окна и уже некоторое время молча разглядывала открывшийся из него вид. С ее приходом мужчина уже не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем и просто кликал по новости, открывал ее, но почти сразу закрывал вкладку. Он бы хотел повернуться к женщине, но, скорее всего, она снова отчитает его за невыполнение свей работы.  
Кофе остыл и был противным на вкус. Уже пора было добавить кипятка. Озпин все же отвлекся от планшета и слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Охотницу. На ее золотистых волосах бликами играл солнечный свет, на полу зеленели отсветы от ее сережек. Глинда скрестила руки на груди. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что она явно чего-то ждала. Прошло несколько минут. Озпин смотрел на нее, не моргая, стараясь запомнить этот момент, женский силуэт, вычерченный солнечным светом, каждый изгиб этого тела…  
Глинда резко повернула голову и, слегка поджав губы, посмотрела на мужчину. Он хмыкнул, улыбнулся и, повернув кресло в ее сторону, встал. В пару шагов он достиг женщины, которая уже снова отвернулась к окну.  
Озпин приобнял ее за талию и вдохнул ни с чем несравнимый аромат ее волос. Она повернула голову, и мужчина отвел прядь волос от ее шеи за ухом и слегка коснулся губами нежной кожи. Мурашки пробежались по спине ведьмы, и директор Академии снова улыбнулся. Он, слегка касаясь, провел губами вдоль шеи к плечу, стараясь не дышать, думая, что с виду хрупкая Глинда рассыплется от одного его выдоха. Женщина невольно откинула голову на мужское плечо и хотела выгнуться, но Озпин скользнул руками по ее корсету к животу и прижал к себе, не давая этого сделать.  
Она повернулась к нему, и они почти соприкоснулись губами друг с другом, но…  
В кабинет директора вошел ученик. Парень не видел, как они стояли около окна. Перед его глазами стоял директор Озпин, который только что встал с кресла, и Глинда, как обычно стоявшая позади него.  
Пройдя в центр кабинета, они недолго говорили с учеником и терпеливо отвечали на всего его до смешного банальные вопросы, ведь это входило в их обязанности. Честно говоря, их немного раздражало, что некоторые ученики до сих пор не знали некоторых элементарных вещей и беспокоили их, тем более в такой момент… Ученик все старательно записывал, даже не замечая, как Озпин и Глинда переглядывались между собой и их тона, который старательно приближался к отметке «грубо послать».  
Потихоньку оба взрослых успокоились. Озпин даже начал отшучиваться, а Глинда уже по-доброму ругала ученика за неосведомленность. И в один момент у студента закончились вопросы. Мужчина тихо разочарованно вздохнул, увидев, что Глинда пошла провожать ученика до двери. Это означало, что до вечера он ее уже не увидит.  
У него не было никакого желания видеть, как женщина закрывала за собой дверь, поэтому он развернулся и направился к креслу, чтобы продолжить свой бесцельный просмотр новостей. Но, услышав звук закрывавшейся двери, мужчина спокойно выдохнул, но тут же насторожился.  
Послышался щелчок закрывшегося замка, а дальше стук каблуков.  
Он присел на край стола и улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Глинда шла к нему. Плащ развевался за ее спиной, сережки поблескивали в ярком свете солнца, золотистые локоны и ее небольшая грудь слегка подпрыгивали в такт шагам. Взгляд был слегка лукавым и ехидным. Озпин понял, за что полюбил эту женщину, и будет любить ее и только ее.  
Она встала напротив него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Надо, пожалуй, научиться закрывать дверь на замок, — она заправила прядь волос за ухо и кивнула на дверь, а потом мягко улыбнулась и заглянула Озпину в глаза.  
— Давно пора, — подтвердил он и притянул Глинду к себе, заставляя ее вздрогнуть от мягкого, но глубоко поцелуя и сжать его обтянутые пиджаком плечи.


End file.
